Broken Mask
by Panda Master X
Summary: Komui attempts at finding any hidden Lenalee lovers but his first victim was a fail! Hopefully Allen will be alright... (Don't wanna give too many details or you'll know what's gonna happen, hehehehe ) Please read! I'm trying to make it funny ! Lol. Rated M for language and possibly some yaoi later. Yullen(thanks to those who chose)!
1. Chapter 1

Allen woke up that morning frustrated and depressed. The night before had been horrible, because he'd been kept awake by dreams of his past and dreams of his future. Never ending torture of what he'd done and what he was afraid of doing.

He looked out the small window in the adjacent wall. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and here he was, wide awake... for the fourth time that week. His stomach growled, but Allen was just as tired as he was hungry so he growled back at it before getting up to scratch his abdomen and head to the bathroom to clean up. After finishing up and heading out towards the direction of the cafeteria, Allen had yet to notice a mysterious figure hiding behind the corner.

* * *

"Hey Allen, I was just curious, but what were you like as a kid?" A green haired exorcist, Lenalee, asked Allen as they ate. She'd been wondering about it since he got to the Black Order. The boy always spoke of how he had turned his adoptive father into an akuma, and how he had to cheat-to-beat in poker in order to pay off (a small portion) of Cross' debts, but he never actually talked about what kind of kid he was.

"Erm, Lenalee..."

"Yeah, bean sprout! I wanna know about how you acted too! I've heard Cross call you an 'unruly brat' but that doesn't give very much to the imagination." Lavi said as he frown in contemplation.

"Not you too Lavi!" Allen feigned horror. "The past is the past, you two should just let it go." He said with a smile.

"Oh right, like you do when someone mentions Cross' debt..." Lavi said pointedly. By that point, Allen's face really was contorted in horror.

"Oh god, Lavi... Never bring that up around me again... Please, just don't remind me. I don't want to remember those horrible, HORRIBLE days."

Lavi and Lenalee laughed at the boy's expense, but they stopped pestering him anyways. It wasn't good to pry, even if you were really curious.

*crash*

The exorcist trio looked across the cafeteria to see a finder on the ground near Kanda.

"Ahh, another one pissed off Kanda..."

"When are they going to learn not to mess around with or near Kanda?"

Lenalee and Lavi give exasperated sighs as they continued to eat. They had noticed Allen slowing down to watch what was going on, but to them, Allen just wanted to stop Kanda from hurting anyone.

On the contrary...

"BACK AWAY FROM LENALEE, LAVI."

Lavi yelped as a clip board hit him on the side of his head. Komui had come storming into the cafeteria. That was strange...

"Nii Chan! You shouldn't throw equipment at people! You could break the equipment, and that'll cause you and us trouble!" Lavi sweat dropped and moved to sit on the other side of the table next to Allen.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Lenalee~! Always thinking about my well being~!" Komui swayed back and forth while coming closer to their table.

The sister-complex walked behind Allen, pausing to stare at Lenalee before going around to hug her. "My dearest~"

"Nii Chan, why are you in the cafeteria today? The scientist usually never come to the cafeteria, because they're so booked with work. Shouldn't you be filing papers right now?" Lenalee questioned, but he wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Oh darling Lenalee~ I was just doing some experiments..." They all gulped in unison, praying to god it wasn't another Komulin. "...and I thought to myself, 'why, my dearest Lenalee is probably eating lunch right now. I should pay her a visit~!' And so I did!"

The atmosphere around the four members was awkward as Komui stood there staring at all of them, analyzing them as they ate silently until they were finished.

Allen was still looking at Kanda's direction, even though there are no more signs of trouble, while gorging on the last of his meal before noticing that Komui seemed to actually be starting at him more intensely them his sister. Lavi nudged Lenalee with his foot.

"Uhm, Nii chan, why are you staring at Allen like that...?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Allen~ do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Allen's attention snapped back to their group. "Oh, no, go ahead Komui san. Ask away." He sipped on his drink. He had finished his food bye now and had just been sitting there staring.

"You aren't in love with Lenalee, are you?"

Allen sputtered and Lavi burst out laughing, not being able to handle being silent for so long. Lenalee, on the other hand, looked mortified.

"Nii Chan! Why would you ask Allen that! He's even said he only see's me as a little sister!"

" Ahh, but Lenalee~ there is such a thing as inces-" he was cut off as Lenalee smashed his face into the table. "So does that mean you were contemplating it too Nii Chan? HRMM?!" A pissed Lenalee was never a good Lenalee...

Allen wiped his face before answering the back of Komui's head. "Sorry Komui san, but I am not in love with Lenalee chan. What brought this question up? I haven't done anything that seemed weird have I?"

"Moh, ah bust wantad ta test shomting."* Komui tried to say while his face was still lodged into the table. He popped back out, seemingly unhurt, like an annoying weed.

"Do you hate Cross?"

"Yes..."

"Are you a girl?"

"No! What the heck Komui-"

"Are you POSITIVE you aren't in love with Lenalee or have ever thought inappropriately of her?!"

"OH MY GOD KOMUI, YES. I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT OF HER THAT WAY. EVER." Komui seemed to be satisfied.

"I hope that truth serum works, or else I'd be mad if you truly are in love with my sweet little Lenalee~" his attempt at being scary died off as he started to look like jelly with his arms swaying in the air while he thought of her.

"Wait truth seru-" Allen fainted before he could finish what he was saying.

"What the hell Nii chan?!" Lenalee shouted. Luckily most of the cafeteria occupants had left by this time, leaving a few stragglers here and there, but no one paid them any mind.

"Komui, what was that truth serum thing you made? I saw you slip it in Allen's food, but I thought it'd be too interesting to mention." Lavi asked.

"Oh! Lavi understands my genius! I believe I created it to see if any one in the order is in love with Lenalee so I could get rid of them before it got out of hand!"

For a second time that lunch, Lenalee and Lavi sweat dropped.

"Ah," Komui continued, "... But I wasn't sure about whether or not I made if correctly, since i actually made this a while back and forgot about it. In short, Allen is basically my first test subject!"

"WELL OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING IS WRONG CONSIDERING HE FAINTED OUT OF NOWHERE!" Lenalee shouted.

"Hmm...hold on one second." Komui took out the bottle in his lab coat pocket and read the label. "Ohhh... This says truth serum, but it means it brings out the victi- err, subject's true emotions and attitude~! Ahaha~ whoops! The complete destruction of Allen's inner walls must have caused him to collapse temporarily."

* * *

***I just wanted to test something***

**GAAAAAHHHH, XD so exciting~! I'm gonna love this story~ please read and review! I'd appreciate it a lot! I feel bad because I got the inspiration and idea from someone else's story, but I didn't copy it! And this is fundamentally different! X0 please don't flame me or get mad because of that! It was just such a great idea that my own idea blossomed! Dx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm here with the second chappie! Hope you all like it!its a bit short, but I'm working on all my stories, so yeah. I'm trying to do better with updating. At this point in the story, there isn't as much comedy, 'cause that's hard to put in when you're trying to make it serious, hahaha. Please read and review! **

** Warning! Bad bad BAD language! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Stay away from me, you crazy lawyers!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"The complete destruction of Allen's inner walls must have caused him to collapse temporarily."

"NII CHAN. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Kanda and Lavi watched Allen's sleeping body while listening to Lenalee scold her older brother outside the door. Not wanting to be scolded by two crazy women, Komui opted to take Allen to his room instead of the infirmary.

Lavi observed the room with a critical eye. The room was bare- as if it had never been occupied in the first place- the only decoration Allen had put up was an abstract picture of a clown walking down an endlessly long, winding road. Off to the side, the closet was slightly ajar, and Lavi could see some bright colors, though he's never seen Allen wear anything of the sort.

Kanda glanced at the red head warily. "What're you scheming now baka Usagi? We're supposed to be watching the brat, not searching through his possessions like underwear thieves."

"Whua- Kanda, did you just call me a pervert?! Hahahaha, I didn't realize you had a sense of humor!" Lavi guffawed, slapping his thigh. "Aahh, ah, Kandaaa! Hahaha, don't worry, I'm not planning anything. I'm just a little curious. Sheesh. Even the Moyashi's room doesn't give away much of his personality. Rather, it makes him seem rather... bleak. Honestly, I think he's just trying to hide something from us." Lavi hummed and stopped there.

Kanda stared at the boy. Of course there was something wrong. He always knew. Kanda had learned to perceive someone's emotions through his constant meditations, though not perfectly. He could always see past the Moyashi's stupid fake mask of happiness. Especially, if you saw the signs. When he was impatient, he'd drum his fingers on his leg, and when he was mad, he'd smile brighter while tensing up his back muscles.

No, Kanda wasn't in love with the Moyashi, he was just very observant of potential enemies. You never know when a variable like the boy would suddenly turn on you. Lavi and the rest had an obligation to the Black Order, whereas Allen...

Kanda didn't even want to be in the room, but life never really goes in his favor.

**_Flashback:_**

_Kanda was still standing, pissed off at the finders who dared try and bother him. They had wasted his time, and now his soba was cold. There was no way he'd enjoy eating cold noodles, and no way in hell was he going to deal with Jerry two times in one meal. Kanda looked over to Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui. Lenalee seemed to be shouting something at Komui, and Allen had fainted in Lavi's arms._

_"Eh, baka Moyashi. That idiot was just looking over here and now he's sleeping on the job." Kanda cleaned up his dishes and brought them to the counter. He passed by them when Lavi said, "Oh hey, I hurt my wrists the other day testing out my hammer, and Yu is here too. What a coincidence. Did you come to help us carry Allen?" Lavi grinned at him and wiggled his eyebrows._

_"Baka Usagi, why the hell would I help out that stupid brat? I've got my own thing to do."_

_"Oh! Kanda, that'd be really convenient! Please help us carry Allen to his room!" Lenalee pitched in, sporting her distinct puppy eyes. Kanda would have rejected her pleas right then and there if it weren't for the chain saw wielding idiot behind her._

_"Fine."_

**_Back to present:_**

Kanda sighed. This was going to be a long day. Lavi sat in his seat, quiet for once.

"I think he's waking up." Lavi stated, just as the boy started twitching.

"Hnng... Where..." Allen's mouth opened and Lavi rushed out the door to tell Lenalee and Komui that he had woken up.

"Where... the fuck am I?!" Allen groaned. Lenalee looked taken aback, and the guys wore shaken expressions. Never once had they heard Allen curse so casually, like it was the way he always spoke. Allen sat up, gripping his head. "What the fuck did you do to me, ya damn bastard?!" Allen said, sending death glares in Komui's direction.

"Ahh, it seems like it really did work."

"The fuck are you talking about? And why the hell is that damn tranny here?" Allen said, his attention focused on Kanda this time. He only spared Lavi and Lenalee a short glance. Allen stood up, rolling his shoulders back.

"God dammit, this shirt's so damn stiff." He took off his dress shirt, completely unabashed, causing Lenalee to shriek and cover her eyes- though she was peeking through her fingers.

"What the 'ell are you shouting for, stupid woman? Never seen a guy's chest? 'S not like I got boobs to hide." A bit of Allen's British accent was starting to slip out, but it didn't seem like the boy noticed. Allen walked over to his closet, searching for anything he could- or actually would- wear. "Keep talkin' Komui. Finish explainin' before I finish fishin' out some damn clothes, or else." Komui broke out in a cold sweat at Allen's cold tone and malicious grin. It was Dark Allen. Or maybe... just the real Allen.

"Well, you see... I slipped a truth serum in you'd food while I stood behind you earlier, but it turns out it wasn't the type of truth serum I thought it'd be. So... It caused most- if not all- your inner walls to be destroyed." Komui spoke in a rushed tone. "The barriers people build up in their minds to protect themselves and hide themselves behind..."

"So basically, you exposed the real me...?"

"Yes."

The group was silent as they watched what the boy would do next.

Allen simply finished putting on his clothes and proceeded to walk away from the group. "Where are you going Allen?" Lenalee tentatively asked. She was still slightly blushing, but kept a straight face.

"Cafeteria. 'm hungry."

This time, Kanda decided to question the boy. "Didn't you just wolf down a mountain of food not too long ago, Moyashi?"

"Well, BaKanda, if you weren't so stupid, ya would realized that its been long enough, and with all this shit you guys threw at me, I gotta refill my stomach so I can throw my own shit at you guys." Allen said, walking away.

"What the hell did you say to me?!"

"Yu! Calm down! Allen's not at his best behavior, I'm sure he doesn't mean to act this way in front of you!"

"Yeah, whatever." Allen mumbled off to the side.

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

Allen practically inhaled his food. At this point, he held little regard for the mess he was making and just continued eating. Kanda opted to moved to his own table, preferring to stay away from the tornado that claimed to still be human after grabbing his usual order of soba. Komui already went back to the science department, claiming he'd try looking foe a solution. If not, then Allen would either have to wait till it wore off- by which they didn't have any clue as when that'd happen- or rebuild his broken walls once again.

To Lavi and the others, they could see the difference in Allen's demeanor now that they were over their shock. Allen carried himself in a way that reminded them of street thugs, always cautious and alert. He held himself with an air of dangerousness and never walked in front of them.

"Hey, Lavi?" Lenalee whispered while nudging the red head to her left, her eyes never leaving Allen's form. "Do you think we're bad friends?"

"Bad friends? What makes you say that, Lenalee?" Lavi looked confused. They've been keeping an eye on Allen the whole time to make sure nothing bad happened, like good friends would do. Right?

"Well, I was just thinking. All this time, we never really realized what kind of person Allen was, or actually never bothered to actually _look_. He seems different now, but he's still the same Allen..."

Lavi contemplated that for a second. Yeah, they never really thought too much about Allen in that aspect. Sure they all claimed they were each other's friends, but that didn't mean that they were close enough to divulge in each others secrets. "Lenalee, its not yours or any of our faults. Allen was just a really good actor with a really thick mask. Remember, his adoptive father was a clown. If you think about it, they are masters of distraction and deceit. They distract you with things you enjoy, and deceive you with a perfect mask of enjoyment. Smiling, even in pain." Even as Lavi said it, he had only come to realize just how good of an actor Allen was. The boy was still so young, but he managed to fool everyone. Pretending to be happy, polite, considerate. All just a mask to hide his fears and revulsion and despair.

_I'm a bookman, I feel so ashamed of not seeing this before. I guess I really do have a lot more studying to do..._

At that moment, Allen finished his food and got up to leave. "Hey, you guys can clean this up, right? I have some other stuff I need to do. Jerry will be mad if we just leave the dishes here, but I dont have time to deal with this." Allen looked away.

"What? Oh, ok. We can help clean this up, but, uh, Allen? Where are you going?" Lenalee asked.

"Out."

"Right now?"

"Duh."

"Are you going alone?"

"Mmm hmm."

"When will you be back?"

"Later."

"What're you going out to do?"

"AGHH! What is this?! An interrogation?! I'm going out, and that's that! Just fucking chill out. What are you? My mom? Well sorry. But I dont got one, and I dont plan on finding one anytime soon!" Allen stormed off, mussing his hair and growling to himself.

"So this is how Allen really feels around us..." Lenalee glanced at Kanda. He'd stopped eating and had been staring at his bowl for a while now. She could tell he had been listening and watching the kid the whole time. Kanda was just like that, a silent observer. Lavi sighed.

"I guess we should clean this up first before trying to follow the kid. Hnn... well actually..." Lavi motioned Lenalee to come closer. "Maybe we won't have to worry about finding him after cleaning up after all. Hehehe~"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been so long. I guess I'm more focused on my other story Home is Where Your Love Is. Lol. Sorry sorry! Another sorry for the short chapter. I kept putting it off, and I decided you guys needed some more on what happens next without having to wait FOREVER. Tiny bit of development and some insight. :) hope you all like it! Here's the latest chappie of Broken Mask! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it! Dx **

**P.S. Should I make this a Yullen pairing...? Or no? C'mon! Gimme some insight! Just a yes or no, please! Lol. Either way, I'm making Kanda have an important part in Allen's development. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Maybe we won't have to worry about finding him after cleaning up after all. Hehehe~"_

Kanda trudged through the snow and icy winds, pissed off and mumbling to himself about how he was going to make rabbit stew one day. He tightened his exorcist coat and pulled up his collar, watching his breath come out in plumes of vapor. Even through the cold wintry afternoon, the town bustled with activity. Vendors advertised their wares, shouting, hooting, and hollering at potential customers as they passed by. People wandering around checking wares, children playing in the snow. His eyes roamed around the streets as he flippantly search each person's face be for noticing a familiar red scar float among the crowds, and he proceeded to follow after it.

Upon reaching the boy, Kanda grabbed onto Allen's shoulder and pulled him back. "Fucking Moyashi, you just had to go and dye your damn hair. Making my life so much harder. Now I can't even call you a Moyashi since your long ass hair is such a dark red color." Allen roughly shrugged off Kanda's hand before pushing him back.

"Don't touch me, you twat. I can do what I want. Who told you to fucking look for me if its so hard for you? I didn't tell you to make my issues your problem! Not like anyone give a shit about my life anyways." Allen mumbled that last part while looking away angrily, but that seemed to just piss Kanda off even further.

Kanda had no qualms about beating up the boy in front of a crowd. He gave even less of a damn about strangers watching him beat the crap out of an idiot than the boy in front of him gave a crap about how the others felt about him at the moment. Kanda snatched Allen's shirt, pulling the boy up to punch him square in the jaw, but Allen saw it coming and leaped off the ground while using Kanda's momentum to head-butt the other on the forehead, stunning him momentarily.

"Trying to start a fight when you can't even beat me. Naive. Try again in a hundred years- no a _millennium_." Allen smirked and booked it. "Sucker!"

"Dammit! That kid's a little bastard, man!" Kanda didn't wanna admit it, but he kind of respected Allen like this. Of course he was pissed and fuming, but he had to give the kid some credit. He proved to be resourceful, witty, a bit cruel, and by no means merciful. Sure Allen acted immaturely, with no regards to any of the exorcists he supposedly claimed as 'friends', but Kanda liked his new attitude. He just needed some adjustments. Kanda smirked. 'And I'll be the one to fix it, with some discipline... Hehehe...'

Kanda positioned himself before bolting off in the direction Allen ran off in with a mad grin on his face. Anyone glancing at Kanda as he passed could only assume he was some sort of demon sifting through the crowded streets, looking for a soul to snatch.

And maybe, that's exactly what it was.

* * *

**Sorry again for such a short chapter! Dx Summer School was a bummer, and now school's started... TT^TT I wish you all luck with your lives, sne dme some love too! hahaha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. It's been a while, I know. -_- Life sucks. Hahaha. I'm good though. I can handle it. I'm not the only one who has to deal with it. Siiiighhhh~ And, thanks to my lovely reviewer(s), I shall make this story YULLEN~! XD *cough* remind me to change that in the settings later. Hahahaha. I'll probably forget. Also, I'll post my image of Allen on Deviantart so that you can see exactly what I'm talking about. Hehe. Search up Pandora1Link!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DGM. JUST THE PLOT BUNNY THAT'S BEEN RAMPAGING IN MY HEAD.**

_**This chapter was redone because... well... there were so many mistakes. lol. That and i forgot where in da' hell I was going with this. xD Please be patient with me, guys. I'm working on the next chapter and the rest of my stories as well as the drawing i was supposed to do for the new Allen.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Anyone glancing at Kanda as he passed could only assume he was some sort of demon sifting through the crowded streets, looking for a soul to snatch.

And maybe, that's exactly what it was.

He was so tempted to get rid of the brat. That kid's been a nuisance from the moment he knocked on the head quarter's main entrance. What, with his damn Akuma-like appearance and his ugly arm and his shining silver locks and his big blueish-gray eyes... Kanda slammed his fist into the wall angrily. His mind was straying.

"I did not train for years to be mentally transfixed on some brat! Just fucking focus, you idiot brain. You're supposed to be bashing the brat, not complimenting his physical features!" Kanda said out loud. His frustration just kept growing. He decided to not think about the brat in detail and just focus on two words.

_Find. Kill. Find. Kill._

After nearly an hour and a half of searching the nearest taverns and gambling areas, Kanda was ready to go back to the Order.

"If the brat's going to come back, he'll do it on his own time. I have no obligation to find him. Tch." As Kanda headed back, he realized he'd wandered into a part of town that he hadn't been in before, and he forgot to bring his golem with him.

Just wonderful. The brat's tendencies are rubbing off on me as well. Kanda thought, rubbing his hand over his cold face.

Kanda surveyed the area quietly, in hopes of fighting out how he could get back to headquarters. He could easily see that he wasn't in the most pleasant and welcoming area. Trash littered the cracked, grimy cement floors beneath Kanda's feet, making him feel disgusted. The shady people walking around him didn't help the situation. Twice, since he entered the area, he's had someone try to wiggle their dirty little paws into his coat in search of valuables. Both of them ended up beat-up in some dank alleyway.

"Hey miss~ yeah, you! Would you like to join us in some fun?" A man shouted. Kanda's mood darkened. He turned towards the voice. A short, ginger haired man was waving in his direction. He staggered somewhat towards Kanda, looking back to his group of friends who were whistling and egging him on. The man put his arm around Kanda's waist and rubbed Kanda's thigh slowly. His face was flushed, and his breath stunk of cheap alcohol.

"My friends and I have lots of fun games we can enjoy together. I'm sure you'll love every last bit of it." He said, slurring his words a bit.

"Oh really?" Kanda spoke slowly. A tick was forming on his brow. "I think it's best if you back away now or else you'll regret ever touching me." Kanda did his best to hold back... until the idiot tried sticking his hand down the back of Kanda's pants to fondle his butt. Kanda violently pushed the man away, unsheathing Mugen and readied himself to slash the ignorant fool in half until a blur of red rammed into short man. Confused, Kanda hesitated with his arm held high until he recognized the blur.

"Moyashi?! Where the hell have you-?"

"Shut up and follow me BaKanda." Allen pulled Kanda along with him into a random alley.

"What the hell is your problem, you brat? I was going to skewer him alive!" Kanda was livid. He'd never felt so violated before.

"This is exactly why I pulled you away BaKanda." Allen said coldly, releasing his arm. "You don't even know what or who you were dealing with. That was one of London's most prominent figures- well, in the underworld that is. Even if we're protected by the Black Order from most places, those who dwell in the underworld pay no attention to our exorcist privilege. Nor does it matter if you're strong, you fucking idiot. Sometimes humans are worse than Akuma." Allen looked away angrily.

"Che. Whatever Moyashi." Kanda wants to yell at the idiot, but he didn't have any legitimate rebuttal against the Moyashi. What he said is true in a sense. "Where the hell have you been anyways? Were you watching me the whole time?"

Allen didn't answer."Let's go back. It's getting dark. Nothing good ever happens when the night comes."

"And you actually know where you're going?"

"What? Hahaha, are ya really as stupid as I thought ya were? I 'ave Tim ya fuckin twat." Kanda felt the heat rush to his face as Tim popped out from behind Allen's jacket.

"Ehhh? BaKanda, you're actually pretty cute like that." Allen snickered and stuck his tongue out at the embarrassed samurai.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE AN EARLY DEATH!" Kanda brandished Mugen and chased a laughing Allen out of the alleys and back to the main road.

"Look Lavi! Aren't they so cute together?! That's the first time Allen's laughed since he changed." Lenalee said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I agree. I knew it'd be a good idea to have one of our spare golems monitor him. Who knew he'd get lost too? Hahaha. Look at Kanda blush! Aahh, god, this is great!" Lavi curled over, clutching his stomach. Lenalee sat next to him, laughing just as hard.

"This has got to be the best recording ever." Lavi said weakly.

"Agreed."

Kanda trudged angrily behind the new Allen, silently observing him. Allen didn't disappear all day for nothing. He looked like a completely different person. Not only did his hair color change, but his entire outfit as well.

Living in the Black Order all his life and only ever wearing his exorcist outfits, Kanda knew very little about fashion or even clothing in general. Pants are pants, and shirts are shirts. He never really had to pick them out himself, but looking at Allen, he could tell this was street attire. Not thug-like, but more... more like this damn pickpocketers lurking around, except hotter…

He had tight-fitted, dark brown pants held up by a studded black belt that looked a bit worn out. He wore what looked like a black t-shirt underneath the burgundy-ish knitted sweater. Around his neck was a plaid scarf tied loosely, exposing his adam's apple. Taking another gander at Allen's hair, Kanda could see that it was more of a reddish brown. Not anything like Lavi's or Cross' bright red hair. Plus, it looks like Allen had it trimmed along with the dye. His bangs were longer before, but the new look still had a similar design as to the previous hairstyle. It made him look a bit more mature, not like the 14 or 15 year old boy he claimed to be...

Kanda shook his head. He needed to focus on getting the Moyashi back to the way he was before, not on his perfectly sculpted butt that he could see because of the way Allen's new pants fitted him...

"Fuck that was weird..."

Allen glanced in Kanda's direction, shooting him a questioning look.

"It's none of your fucking business ya damn Moyashi." Kanda spat angrily. Allen merely narrowed his eyes at Kanda before picking up speed, not bothering to retaliate.

Kanda was a bit surprised and taken aback. He was used to Allen's insistent whining about the nickname he'd been given. Anyways, he'd have to come up with a new name now that the boy didn't have white hair.

* * *

**I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN ACTUALLY FIND THE TIME AND MUSE. I'M SO SORRY AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE EVERYONE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol. I forgot to finish my picture of Allen and his new 'image' so you'll have to wait. Senior year kicked my butt incredibly hard and now i've started college. Hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Just to tell you all, this story is going to deviate from the original, while probably keeping only a few eevents accurate. Also, please tell me if I've made any consistency errors in the plot so far... it's been a while. Hahaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kanda trailed behind the rugged boy, contemplating a new nickname as if his life depended on it. He didn't even notice backward glances Allen would throw in his direction just to make sure he didn't get hit on or anything.

"Bakanda, what're ya thinking of that's got you scowling like someone just insulted y'er mother?" Allen asked without turning back, snapping Kanda out of his thoughts.

"Nothing you need to be worried about Moyashi." Kanda replied, deciding to give up on finding a new nickname for the moment. "So why doesn't your nickname seem to bother you anymore? Were you just pretending all this time?" Allen scoffed.

"I don' haf'ta answer ya, twat."

Growling, Kanda snapped at the red head. "Stop talking like some illiterate brat! You can speak perfectly normal, so do it!"

Allen looked at Kanda amused and replied, "No way, I 'ave something else to irritate ya with now." He gave Kanda a smug grin and kept walking.

Kanda seethed but kept his composure as best as he could. So much was happening but he had a job to do: bring Allen back. Plus, the faster he did it, the faster he could go back to training.

"Moyashi, we're going ba-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, BaKanda, I got ya. I intended to head back already, but I 'ad ta save the damsel in distress, now di'nt I?

Kanda really wanted to kill the bastard.

~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~

Once the two finally made it back to the Black Order, they were greeted at the door by Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda and Allen were literally on the verge of breaking out into a fight, for what reason, Lavi and Lenalee couldn't have guessed this time, but Lenalee somehow managed to separate the two and tell them about the new misson that had come up while they were out.

Kanda angrily brushed them off and made his way to Komui's office, Allen leisurely following him while Lavi and Lenalee snuck around, lurking in the shadows watching the two interact. Once he reached Komui's door, he didn't hesitate and kicked it open, breaking it off its hinges.

"Oh Kanda, what a pleasant surprise. I was expecting them to take longer finding you. Anyways, I'm oging to have to dock from your pay for the door repairs" Komui's glasses glinted.

Lavi leaned next to Lenalee and whispered, "When did we start getting paid for this job?! I should've been the first to know about this!" Sighing, Lenalee chose to ignore the comment.

"Brother, details of the mission?" She prompted.

"Oh that's right! Reports from Finders in Paris, France, have spotted numerous Akuma in the area. There is the possibility that the Heart is located there, or something suspicious is going on with the Earl. Your main objective is to destroy the multitude of Akuma, and find the reason they're gathering in Paris. Once you do, repoort to me and orders will proceed from there. Your lives are a priority. Don't rush into battle and contact me first. " Komui gave each of the exorcists a long look.

"Brother..." Lenalee said softly, locking eyes with him. "STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!" She chopped him on the head with a book she picked up off the side.

"BUT MY BABY SISTER LENALEEEE~! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO! WHAT IF THAT DEVIOUS, WOMANIZING, ILL-INTENT, PERVERTED REDHEAD TRIES TO MAKE A MOVE ON YOU?!" Komuis sobbed, holding onto hips while pointing at Lavi like he was the black plague incarnate. Lavi chuckled nervously and Allen facepalmed.

"Dear god, I thought you were talking 'bout Master for a sec' there..." Allen shuddered.

"Oh?" Komui stopped sobbing for a second and fixed his glasses with a nudge. "But I was referring to him too. There were also reports about rumors involving a swindling redheaded madman seducing all the women in Paris and pocketing all the money from street thugs while spending lavishly in bars. That's the side mission until the current ordeal is over. Find Cross and bring him back to Headquarters." He said matter-of-factly.

Allen frothed at the mouth and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AND THUS DEVELOPMENT SHALL BEGIN, MWUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH~! I'm so sorry for being gone so lone my peeps!**

**It's short, but it's better than nothing, right? ehehehe~**


End file.
